Naughty Nympho Ninjas III
by michelerene
Summary: Naruto had his turn, now Sasuke gets to choose a movie. SasuNaru Kind of a sequel to “More Than Meets the Eye”… just longer and naughtier… really… um… naughty.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer. This includes, but is not limited to, Naruto, 'Transformers' or 'Star Wars'… the Triple 'N' Cubed is mine though…

Summary: Naruto had his turn, now Sasuke gets to choose a movie. (SasuNaru) Kind of a sequel to "More Than Meets the Eye"… just longer and naughtier… really… um… naughty.

Author's Note: Okay, I had this thought in the back of my head since writing "More Than Meets the Eye". The idea of Naughty Nympho Ninjas was just too intriguing to pass up. Then, at the beginning of the month, a challenge appeared on adultfanfiction… the basis was to write a story using two of a list of characters (I choose Sasuke and Naruto… shocker that) and you had to include six sentences from a list of choices. The sentences fit my madness perfectly. So, here it is. My sequel and submission for 'dobeofthesand's' little challenge.

WARNING: Really… it is important that you read this. This story has turned into what I would openly admit to being PWP. Now, this should not come as much of a surprise. The title alone gives you several hints. There are boys. They are ninjas. They are nymphos. And they are naughty. My favorite boys are watching porn (as in pornography… meaning graphic sexual imagines) and then creating a little 'movie magic' of their own… as if were. So… it's boys. It's sex… You have been warned.

Dedication: To Phantomsnow (Roely) who always tells me I'm wonderful, even when I provide a list of reasons to the contrary; To WordSlave (Jen) who has taken me under her wing and is painstakingly (for her) teaching me that talking dirty is a very good thing and To ReiXGaara (Meagan) for talking me off the edge more than once.

Naughty Nympho Ninjas III

The cube was destroyed. The humans saved and Optimus Prime had solemnly sent out his invitation into space inviting all manner of organic robots to stop on by at their leisure. The credits rolled and Linkin' Park's catchy tune filled the darkened living room.

Sasuke Uchiha ran a hand through his midnight spikes and then, because it was dark and no one was there to see, over his pale face in extreme agitation. Now, it's not that he didn't enjoy 'Transformers'. It had everything a good movie should, action scenes, hot boys (and girls, but, damn… who was looking?), spectacular special effects, enough of a plot to sorta connect the dots and humor. So, yeah, it was a good movie. The thing was he had seen it so many times because of…

"It gets better… Every. Damn. Time!" A cheery and entirely too loud voice rang throughout the room.

Because of Naruto Uzumaki.

"I mean, really. I don't think I'm ever going to get bored of that one, S'uke, and you know how easily I get bored because, well, you just know…" Tan hands jerked around in an attempt to finish the statement. Sasuke internally cringed… sadly, he had completely understood the dumbass's nonverbal communication.

"Hn."

Naruto jumped off the couch and switched the lights back on causing them both to blink rapidly as their eyes adjusted to the brightness. Naruto walked back to the couch and bent down to gather up kernels of popcorn that fallen to the floor while the blonde moron laughed and ate during the movie.

Sasuke might have been annoyed at the mess but Naruto always cleaned up after himself. So, instead of complaining, Sasuke leaned back in the couch and watched Naruto bend down in front of him, the blonde's tight ass round and firm inside his faded blue jeans. Best damn part of the movie…

"Hey, bastard," Naruto said but the dark haired ninja was currently imagining a world where Naruto was forced to walk around on his hands and knees, his tan ass waving in the air like a personal Sasuke Uchiha Landing Pad. Sasuke smirked… Doggystyle? Yeah!

The fluffy white kernel pelting him between his eyes snapped the Uchiha back to the living room, dark glare firmly in place. Naruto smiled broadly, "So, Uchiha… your turn. What will we be watching now?"

Naruto set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and flopped on the couch, leaning against the arm so that he was facing the stoic genius. Sasuke raised a sinfully dark eyebrow and shifted so that he was leaning against the opposite arm, black eyes raking over the body before him.

"Wait… don't tell me…" The edge of Naruto's lower lip was caught in perfect, white teeth while a hand rubbed his taunt stomach. Tan fingers pushed the faded orange t-shirt upwards, flittingly revealing a strip of golden skin and the slightest dusting of blonde hairs that disappeared below waist of his blue jeans. Naruto hummed in the back of his throat and black eyes watched while the blonde's nimble fingers released the button on his jeans.

"What could Sasuke Uchiha want to watch now, I wonder…"

The midnight pools reluctantly rose to meet sparkling blue and Sasuke growled, "Dobe."

"Ah… growling already," Naruto purred. He wiggled his ass on the cushion and brought one bare foot onto the couch, leg bent at the knee while the other foot lay firmly on the floor. Sasuke's eyes snapped back down at the sound of Naruto's zipper slipping down to accommodate the blonde's spread legs. "I think I know, bastard…"

Stupid purring. Stupid zipper. Stupid dobe…

"Hn."

Suddenly the blonde jumped off the couch and sauntered toward the 'special cabinet'. A series of hand signs were followed by the sound of a lock clicking and Naruto bent down to shift through the drawer's contents.

While Naruto's back was turned, Sasuke shifted slightly trying to relieve the pressure that built between his legs. Shit… Naruto really hadn't even done anything, just sitting there on the couch, toying with his damn zipper.

"Ah HA!" Naruto stood with flourish, proudly holding up a blue case. The action caused Naruto's t-shirt to ride up a bit and his jeans to slide down a smidgen, the curve of Naruto's hips just visible over his dark blue boxers. Sasuke swallowed discretely. Naruto's lips tipping into a dangerous smirk let the youngest Uchiha know his action hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I present… for your viewing pleasure… Triple 'N' Cubed!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, blocking out the breathtaking smile and the crystal blues eyes that swirled with humor and excitement.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, releasing a breath and opening his eyes, the black recesses narrowed with condescension, "You sound like a math geek."

"Shut up… honestly, saying Naughty Nympho Ninjas III makes my head and tongue hurt," Naruto pouted as he walked lightly toward the DVD player and dropped to his knees to remove 'Transformers' and replace it with Sasuke's choice. "And, trust me, teme… you don't want my tongue to be hurting later."

Naruto turned around and blue eyes met black, silently daring Sasuke to doubt the statement. But, Sasuke was a goddamn genius and just smirked before motioning with the slight movement of pale fingers for Naruto to finish his task.

When the job was done, Naruto stood, dusting imaginary dust from his pants. His sharp teeth once more worried his lower lip and a hand came up to rub the soft blonde spikes on the back of his head in a nervous gesture Sasuke was more than familiar with.

"Hn, dobe." As if Sasuke didn't know what was coming…

"So, are we watching this your way or my way?" Tan toes curled into the plush carpet on the floor while Naruto's weight shifted back and forth waiting for an answer.

Sasuke leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his clasped fingers. If they watched the movie his way, Naruto would turn up the sound and let Sasuke have his wicked way with him while the moans and groans in the background mixed exotically with their own. Not a bad choice.

Dark lashes fell on pale cheeks. On the other hand, if they did it the dobe's way… Sasuke inhaled a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

If they did it Naruto's way, Naruto put the movie on mute and filled in the dialogue with his own. The new dialogue consisted of enough cheesy one-liners and obnoxious sexual innuendos to make the original dialogue worthy of an Oscar. But afterwards… after Sasuke had suffered through the ordeal, Naruto would turn to him, happiness and humor shining in his eyes and then, wouldn't you know it, Naruto would jump his ass from here to Snow County… and back. A happy… and more importantly, entertained… Naruto was a very, VERY good thing.

So, what was Sasuke looking for tonight? A traditional porn induced encounter or a night of Naruto's lithe body twisting around Sasuke's like a fucking slinky… no pun intended.

"Ah… Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up and a smile crossed the pale face making Naruto's breath audibly catch. Damn perfect Uchiha genetics.

"Let's do it your way."

"Fuck yeah!" Naruto said through a wide smile before he dimmed the lights and Sasuke pressed play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/The fog was thick but as the ninja entered the clearing the fog seemed to lift, creating a thick ring around the ninja and allowing the white masked ANBU to see he wasn't alone. The black masked ninja stood silently across the clearing./

"Stupid bastard… if he were a real ninja he would have sensed the other guy…" Naruto grumbled leaning against Sasuke's side and tugging the bastard's arm around his waist, their fingers lacing together over his abdomen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You couldn't sense me in the other room, dobe."

Naruto huffed, "Bastard…"

/The masked ninja slowly pulled a sword from his back, approaching the other nin cautiously./

"So, come here often…" Black eyes rolled.

/The black masked ninja tilted his head…/

"Actually yes… I enjoy frolicking in this obviously unnatural fog. I like to feel it on my ssssskiiiinnnnn…" Naruto ran his finger tips up Sasuke's arm, chuckling when the soft, dark hairs stood on end.

/The ninja raised his hands and then slowly began removing his clothes. He struggled with the clasps on his flack vest momentarily before the white masked ninja stepped forward swiping his sword over the vest until it fell to the ground./

"Wait a minute! Can we talk about this?!"

/ In a fury of movement, all the ninja's clothes met the same fate…/

"You better fucking know how to sew, asshole, or I'm wearing your clothes home."

/The naked ninja stepped forward and ran a finger along the length of the white ninja's sword…/

"My, what a big sword you have…" Sasuke cringed and closed his eyes knowing what was coming next, "Ahh, my pretty… the better to fuck you with."

"God, Naruto… my grandmother could do better than that."

Naruto gasped, "Damn, Sasuke… so ALL Uchihas were perverts? I mean I get you… and I've only met Itachi a few times but his inner-pervert is screaming to be free… did you SEE that fishy partner of his? I mean, fuck… the possibilities, and…" Sasuke's pink lips on his own stopped his words…

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto leaned up and bit Sasuke's jaw teasingly before their eyes turned once more to the ninjas.

/ Both ANBU were now naked and fingering each other's masks. /

"I could finger your," Naruto released a wanton moan that Sasuke's cock responded to like a goddamn fire alarm, "mask all day, baby…. Mmmm."

/Reaching a hand behind the black nin's head, the white nin released the strings at the same time as his other hand released his own. The moment the masks fell between them, the two men attacked each other's mouths in a messy, desperate dance of saliva, tongues and lips…/

"That's just gross," Naruto said and turned his face into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke carded his fingers through golden spikes. Naruto believed that kissing was… well, sacred. Even when they came at each other like wild animals and both knew that the fucking was going to be just that… a fuck… harsh, fast, punishing… Naruto refused to kiss Sasuke unless it was passionate, meaningful… loving. To Naruto kissing was how Sasuke showed his love… the primal fucking or earth shattering lovemaking was just a pleasurable bonus. Sasuke's lips tip up slightly at the corners… a bonus they received quite often.

"It's over, dobe."

Naruto turned his head to look at the screen, "Ah… where are we?" After a moment of watching the silent movie he smiled, "Oh, I see."

/The white nin was now on his knees in front of the other ninja, his hands wrapped caressingly around the other man's strong, tan calves before they ran up the muscled legs, over taunt thighs and grabbed the flexed ass of the standing ANBU. The kneeling ninja leaned forward and nuzzled the dark curls in front of him./

"Hey, can you tell me how to keep my pubes soft and manageable like this?"

"Cum… and lots of it, baby. Think you can do something about that?"

"You have doubts? You don't know the real me…"

/The black nin fisted honey brown locks and yanked them backwards until the bending nin was looking him in the face…/

"I don't know YOU, baby, and the time and budget restraints of this production won't allow me to. Now, shut up and suck it…"

Sasuke smirked in the darkness. "Where have 'you' heard that before, Uzumaki?"

"Hmmm…"

/The camera angle zeroed in on pale lips as they opened and took the black nin's supernaturally long cock… because really, where do they find these people… into their depths. The brown haired man bobbed up and down the hard length, the camera catching a trail of saliva and precum as it slid out of the corner of the sucking man's mouth./

"I'd offer you a tissue, but nothing turns me on more than a grown man who drools like a ninety-seven year old man on tapioca day at the center."

And just like that, Sasuke's 'little trooper' went to sleep…

/The standing man fisted his lover's locks once more and began fucking his mouth with little mercy, the tan shaft disappearing completely into the white nin's mouth. Pale fingers gripped the bucking hips…/

"Ahm gunwth blumm werth!" Naruto made guttural noises in the back of his throat and the blood flow to Sasuke's cock made a triumphant return.

"Hn, dobe, you're good at that… practice much?"

The smirked turned to a wince as a well placed elbow connected to his stomach.

/The black nin's head was thrown back, the camera catching the strong, tan neck as perspiration glistened against the skin and the man's mouth opened, his release upon him…/

"Oh… oh… oh… here I come…" Naruto said in a nasally voice that sounded suspiciously like Bert from Sesame Street. Sasuke hid his smile in Naruto's hair but the gentle chuckle let Sasuke know Naruto felt it.

/The standing ANBU forced the kneeling man to take everything he had, but as he pulled back streams of white cum slid passed red, abused lips…/

"Holy fuck… I was supposed to swallow all of that? Are you fucking crazy? Huge ass dick shoved down my throat AND you want me to hold still and not breathe while you shoot four gallons of cum down my…"

/The standing nin shoved the kneeling nin back onto the grass, straddling the prone ninja. In a flash, the white nin bucked his hips, reversing their positions, a smirk prominent on his face…/

"Look at me… do you really think you can be top?"

/The black nin threw a fist and suddenly the naked ninjas were fighting each other, a swirl of arms, legs and swinging… appendages… filled the screen…/

"Teme," Naruto said wincing as he watched the ninjas attack one another, "That's really not all it's cracked up to be."

Sasuke nodded. He vividly recalled a painful… both literally and figuratively… visit to the Hokage's office and having to explain their 'training related' injuries.

"Hn."

/The black nin was on his hands and knees, his face planted in the grass while the white nin settled behind him, thrusting shallowly against the man's backside…/

"How do you like me now, bitch?"

Sasuke groaned.

"You like that, bastard?"

"No, I just threw up in my mouth a little bit…"

/Pale hands pulled the tans cheeks apart before aligning his swollen, purple cock at the puckered hole…/

"Think of England…"

Sasuke made a sound of disgust before Naruto heard him mutter, "You better not be thinking of England, dumbass, when I'm…"

"Hmm… when you're what, teme?"

"You know." Sasuke bit out squeezing the tan fingers in his hand until Naruto flinched.

/… and with a harsh thrust the ninja was seated up to his balls, deep inside the writhing ninja below him…/

"No, that's fine… I'm a Leaf nin… the council members are always bending us over and, without any preparation whatsoever, fucking us six ways to Sunday… it's like a little piece of home…" Naruto made an exaggerated sniffing noise.

Sasuke gently squeezed the tan fingers in his hand, "That was… profound of you, dobe."

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder and sighed, "And we just keep coming back for more…"

Sasuke frowned at the tone and then bent to whisper into Naruto's ear, "Hmm… I could bend you over, dobe."

Naruto's hand trailed down Sasuke's thigh to his knee and then slowly moved back up his inner thigh before cupping the straining bulge in his pants. Sasuke felt Naruto breath whisper against his neck before teeth nibbled on his pale earlobe. "Hn, bastard. Not if I bend you over first and…"

Sasuke moaned and Naruto pulled away chuckling.

/After a moment's pause the white nin started moving in and out slowly, the camera zooming in so that the screen was filled with the image of the pale ass eating the purple cock, sucking it in and stretching, the skin red and moist. The ninjas moved in tandem, thrust and push, pull and buck… faster, harder, faster…/

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably at his side, the dobe's breaths more like lusty whimpers. Sasuke had to close his eyes… oh shit… his breathing increased and sweat broke out along the back of his neck.

Naruto shifted away from him and black eyes snapped open when Naruto crawled into his lap. With his head tipped forward, the soft blonde spikes fell against his face and blue eyes drilled into black. "Hmmm, S'uke," Naruto leaned down and using one hand to fist the fabric over Sasuke's chest, he pulled the t-shirt down and licked teasingly at the exposed collarbone. "I'm done watching…" Sasuke tilted his neck to give the dobe more room as he worked his way slowly up Sasuke's pale neck, "I've always learned better by 'doing' anyway…"

His free hand fumbled for the DVD remote and without turning around, Naruto turned the television off. The black device slipped from Naruto's fingers when Sasuke's hand pushed under his t-shirt and nimble fingers pinched and twisted his nipples while Sasuke's lips connected to his own.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, his now empty hands finding purchase in ink black locks. Sasuke opened his mouth inviting Naruto's probing tongue inside before lightly capturing the wet muscle with his teeth and then suckling it with his lips and tongue. He felt Naruto's fingers move to cup his cheeks and released Naruto's tongue so they both could catch their breaths for a moment. Then, Naruto's tongue was once more down his throat, the blonde's narrow hips rocking slowly against Sasuke's pelvis in rhythm with the thrusts of his tongue.

Pale fingers gripped blonde spikes and Naruto released a startled squawk when his head was pulled backwards until his chest arched into Sasuke's and his tan neck was stretched back presenting an irresistible canvas to the smirking Uchiha.

Pale, pink lips and sharp, white teeth attached to the golden skin, leaving trails of purplish bite marks and pink sensitive bruises. Naruto moaned and hissed throughout, his own fingers gripping and releasing Sasuke's shoulders, his arm and his hair… whatever they could find to keep himself grounded.

Sasuke shifted forward, his arms wrapped tightly around Naruto until he sat on the edge of the couch with Naruto firmly in his lap.

"God, Naruto…" Sasuke said as the blonde continued his agonizingly slow rocking on his lap.

"Kiss me, teme," Naruto breathed into his ear and Sasuke complied willingly by placing a chaste kiss against the corner of Naruto's mouth.

Blue eyes widened and the rocking stopped. "Wha… kiss me, teme."

Sasuke nodded and once more pressed closed lips square onto Naruto's pouting mouth, feeling the soft warmth but as soon as the blonde's rose colored lips began to move against his own, Sasuke pulled away.

"What the fuck, bastard? KISS ME!" Tan hands wrapped harshly around black spikes and yanked Sasuke's lips against his own. Naruto nibbled and licked and sucked and moaned and when Sasuke began to respond Naruto released a relieved whimper and then Sasuke pulled back, breaking the kiss before lightly kissing his nose and then looking at him.

Blue eyes widened and Naruto stared into Sasuke's black abysses, confusion and hurt swirling in his own before he leaned forward and kissed both of Sasuke's eyes, feeling the dark lashes tickle his trembling lips, "S'uke, kiss me… like you mean it… please…"

In the next second Naruto found himself on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, Sasuke heavy above him while the dark haired man's warm lips and wicked tongue all by raped his mouth, drawing moans and whimpers for the depths of Naruto's very soul. White light flitted at the corners of his vision and Naruto yanked his head to the side, breathing harshly while Sasuke's head bent and his tongue licked the dark bruises from before on his neck.

"All you had to do was ask, Na-ru-to…"

Naruto arched his back, the sensations pulsing through his body from the kiss and Sasuke's dark, lusty voice threatening to pull him over the edge. His knees shot up, bending in preparation to wrap around Sasuke's waist when…

BANG!

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed his knee having knocked into the coffee table sending the popcorn bowl flying. White, fluffy kernels snowed around them, catching in Sasuke's hair before he shook them loose.

Naruto chuckled and combed his fingers through Sasuke's hair dislodging a stubborn piece before he lifted up on his elbows and touched his forehead to Sasuke's.

"Let's move the show to our bedroom…"

"Fuck yeah," Sasuke whispered and with a subtle movement of hand signs the living room was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in their bedroom, Sasuke wasted no time in pushing Naruto against the wall. The shorter man wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled up at him.

"Someone is feeling mighty aggressive tonig…"

All words ceased when Sasuke's hands pushed under his t-shirt and while one hand ran up his chest, the other pressed firmly against his abdomen before pale fingers traced heat down the blonde trail of hairs and dipped teasingly into the waist band of Naruto's boxers. With each dip they got closer and closer to Naruto's straining erection and Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke's black eyes never left his own and Naruto didn't know what feeling was more intense… having Sasuke's fingers mere breaths away from wrapping around his cock or being the sole focus of Sasuke's dark gaze, the center of the last Uchiha's attention. The feeling nearly overwhelmed him and he wanted it all… now, to feel Sasuke's warm fingers around his cock while he drowned willingly in his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke…" he whispered and the wayward hand removed itself from his boxers and ripped Naruto's t-shirt over his head. Blonde spikes stood up before falling against his cheeks and into his eyes. Sasuke's lips turned into a half smirk before he pushed the strands out of Naruto's face and kissed him softly, his pink tongue tracing Naruto's lips. Naruto mewled and Sasuke chuckled before falling to his knees. The mewled turned into a moan when Sasuke leaned forward and pushing the faded blue jeans down to his knees, kissed Naruto's hard cock still covered by his boxers, licking at the drop of moisture that stained the dark blue material.

Naruto's head fell back against the wall, "Oh… hell….fucking shit… and damn."

Sasuke smirked, internally preening that he could pull such pretty noises from his dobe, and with one pale finger hooked the elastic of Naruto's boxers and pulled them slowly down. The fabric snagged on Naruto's hard length and his dobe hissed before the fabric gave and tan cock came to rest in front of Sasuke's waiting mouth.

"My, what do we have here? What do you think you going to do with that, dobe? It looks so hard, Na-ru-to… so long, hard and needy."

Naruto pulled his head from the wall and looked down at the gorgeous man kneeling before him. That he could bring Sasuke Uchiha to his knees made his heart beat painfully in his chest. He reached forward and laced his fingers through Sasuke's hair, "Your voice could make an angel sin, Uchiha."

Sasuke nuzzled the golden hairs before pressing feather soft kisses up Naruto's length, "You're an angel," Black eyes locked once more with his own and Naruto held his breath when Sasuke's pink tongue ran up and under his length, "Would you sin for me, Naruto?"

Tan fingers tightened in black silk before Naruto caught his breath. When he finally had control of his emotions, blue eyes filled with no small amount of lust, want and love met piercing black, "Every damn day, bastard." Black eyes narrowed to match the lust swirling in Naruto's eyes and the blonde man tugged at Sasuke's hair, "Suck it." The blonde head tilted to the side, "Huh, I guess I have heard that before…"

"Suck what?" A dark eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Suck my cock," Naruto growled and then a smile split across his face, "And if you play nice I won't make you talk around it." Naruto placed his hand on the side of Sasuke's face, his thumb running gently across Sasuke's sharp cheek bone.

Sasuke chuckled darkly and took the head of Naruto's cock is his mouth, the point of his tongue pressing into the slit. He felt rather than heard Naruto's sharp intake of breath and wrapped his hands around muscular, tan thighs, as much to hold the blonde up as to hold him still.

Naruto looked down and watched the black head bob farther and farther down his shaft, the wet heat of Sasuke's tongue wrapping around him as Sasuke's lips and throat sucked him in. It took every ounce of energy at Naruto's disposal not to grab the sides of Sasuke's head and hold him still while he pounded relentlessly into his beautiful mouth.

"Sasuke… damn," Naruto whispered and unclenched his fists in favor of running his tan fingers through the dark hair, "You look… so…"

Sasuke pulled back until just the head remained and swirled his tongue around and around before plunging forward once more and humming deep in his throat.

"Ahhhh! Beautiful… so fucking b-beautiful, your lips around my cock… fuck…"

Sasuke's hands slid up Naruto's thighs until his warm palms held the blonde's hip bones and his long fingers curled around his waist. Increasing the suction, Sasuke pulled back slowly until the tan shaft cleared his lips with a 'pop' and Naruto whimpered.

"No, angel, you are beautiful. I can't wait to watch your face when you cum… you're close, aren't you?"

Language impossible when faced with Sasuke's black eyes and soft lips red from sucking Naruto's own cock, the blonde could only nod.

"Then," Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hips and leaned forward, his breath ghosting over the strained, sensitive flesh, "Cum for me."

Sasuke took Naruto in his mouth once more and before Naruto could steady himself, deep throated his member and hummed. The suction was nearly unbearable if not for the burning pleasure that coiled hotly at Naruto's center. His fingers clawed into the wall and his eyes fluttered shut. The only thing holding him up was Sasuke's strong hands on his hips and before Naruto knew it, his orgasm rocked his frame as he came with a garbled scream.

"Oh god… fuck… SASUKE!"

Sasuke worked frantically to swallow all that Naruto gave him and took several deep breaths while he guided a seemingly boneless Naruto to the floor. He licked his lips and brushed sweaty, blonde strands off of Naruto's cheeks and behind his ears. Blue eyes opened and the tan face turned into his hand, a gentle smile coming to tan cheeks.

"Did you like that?" Sasuke whispered and pressed a chaste kiss against Naruto's lips. Black eyes widened in surprise when Naruto's tongue licked his bottom lip before the blonde's teeth nipped at his lips and pushed eagerly into his mouth, swirling wildly with his own tongue. With a moan, Naruto broke away and rested his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Did I like that? Sasuke, I still can't feel anything but the feeling of your mouth on my cock and your fingers digging into my waist. I…" The blonde took another deep breath, "I don't ever want to feel anything else."

Sasuke looked at the blonde crown resting against his chest and smiled. He lived for the moments when he took Naruto's breath away, made him lose control or forget himself. It was only fair, he decided, Naruto only had to walk into the room for Sasuke to feel all of those things and more.

"Teme," Naruto said his voice still breathy while he tried to calm himself, "You are wearing too many damn clothes."

"Hn… What are you going to do about that, dobe?" Sasuke asked looking into Naruto's blue eyes as he pulled away. Sasuke loved Naruto's eyes after he came. They always seemed brighter, alight with contentment, sedation and love.

Naruto stood shakily and extended his hand to Sasuke before pulling the taller man to his feet.

"Well, first," Naruto purred, "I'm going to peel your t-shirt up over your head," Tan fingers lightly gripped the hem of Sasuke's shirt before pulling it up slowly while his thumb nails softly caught on dark nipples making Sasuke moan quietly into the room. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from pouncing on the naked man in front of him. Naruto's voice, his expressive eyes that seem to eat every inch of his exposed skin and the warmth from the blonde's body was nearly too overwhelming and the temptation too great. When the t-shirt was pulled over Sasuke's head, Naruto's thumbs and forefingers returned to the dark nubs, twisting and teasing the hardened flesh.

"Then," Naruto continued his voice like liquid sin, "I'm going to kneel down and after unbuttoning your pants," Naruto dropped to his knees and nimble fingers made short order of the task, "I'm going to pull your zipper down with my teeth…"

"Angels don't bite, do they?" Sasuke said his voice as dark with lust as his eyes.

"Only if you're naughty, S'uke…"

Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto's cocky grin before the tip of his tongue darted out and twisted around the silver zip. Sharp teeth captured the metal with a quite 'click' and then pulled down. Sasuke could fill the warmth from Naruto's exhaled breaths against his arousal and his hips bucked forward, his clothed erection nudging Naruto in the face, making Naruto nip at the bulge in retaliation.

"I guess I've been naughty, then." Sasuke moaned and Naruto answered with a soft chuckle and a soothing kiss to the allegedly abuse bit of fabric and flesh.

"Now, teme, I'm going to slip my hands into the front of these fashionable black boxers, with the every so original Uchiha fans, and slide my fingers around until I have a hold on your ass and then," Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to Naruto's voice as he narrated his actions was so much better than simply watching, "I'm going to pull your pants and boxers down to the floor until you're standing naked before me."

Sasuke sighed, the skin on his stomach, hips, ass and legs ultrasensitive as Naruto made true to his word. When the warmth of his dobe's fingers left, Sasuke opened his eyes to see that Naruto kneeled back onto his heels. Blue eyes moved steadily up his legs and thighs before lingering around his flushed, hard cock and then slid up toned abs, his pale chest and then, finally, reaching Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and unconsciously licked his lips like a kitten.

"Sasuke… you are so beautiful… pale skin and ebony hair. And sexy… so strong and so," Blue eyes flickered downward to the junction between Sasuke's legs, "So. Damn. Hard."

He held up his hand which Sasuke took and pulled until they stood together chests and cocks barely touching.

"If your voice could make an angel sin, Sasuke," Naruto whispered into his chest. Sasuke ran his fingers up and down Naruto's bare back, "Imagine what they would do to touch you, feel you, hold you… love you."

Sasuke answered the question in his mind… 'Everything, dobe. Everything… because that is what I would do for you.' Stepping away, Sasuke pulled Naruto toward the bed. Stopping at the side Sasuke leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips with his own, without breaking contact he whispered, "Show me, angel. Show me what you would do."

Naruto smiled and pushed gently on Sasuke's chest. "Lay down, teme."

Sasuke crawled onto the bed well aware of Naruto's eyes on his body and ass, while he shifted to lie out on the bed. His heart swelled with the idea that he was the only one who Naruto looked at like this. He was the only one Naruto touched, tasted, claimed and at this next thought Sasuke's heart nearly exploded… Sasuke was the only one to do any and all of those things to Naruto. A tan hand on his shoulder made him stop and black eyes met blue, "Against the headboard." Sasuke nodded and stacking the pillows, sat against the wooden headboard and looked at Naruto who still stood off to the side of the bed.

"What now?" Sasuke asked and watched while Naruto closed his eyes, pale lashes falling against tan cheekbones. Naruto bit his lower lip. What did he want?

"Everything, Sasuke," Brilliant blue eyes opened and Naruto kneeled on the foot of the bed, crawling across the dark comforter until he was positioned over Sasuke's body and their foreheads nearly touched. "I want to touch every part of you. With my fingers and then my tongue. I'll taste every inch of your creamy skin. I want you to touch every part of me, I want to feel you all around and deep inside me… I want…"

A pale finger stilled his lips, "Naruto, angel, you have to stop. I want the same thing… fuck, I need it. I'll make you scream and moan and writhe beneath me, above me…"

Naruto stopped the flow of words with his lips, slowly massaging the paler lips with his own. When he pulled back his eyes were shiny in the dim lights of the room, emotions swirling within. Sasuke felt loved, wanted, needed, treasured…

"Show me, bastard, and I'll show you."

Sasuke made to lean forward but Naruto stopped him with a hand on his chest. When he was sure that Sasuke would stay, he reached across the pale man and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. Kneeling back on his heels, Naruto looked into midnight eyes that were already clouded with lust and need.

"God, I love you…" Naruto whispered and Sasuke's hand found his own and intertwined their fingers. Black eyes held his own and Naruto knew he needed to talk, to tell Sasuke what he wanted, what he needed but his heart was beating in his ears and threatening to rip itself out of his chest, just to be nearer to the dark haired man before him. Closing his eyes, Naruto took a deep breath and opened them once more.

"I want to ride you, S'uke. I want to lower myself on your hard cock until I can feel your balls on my ass and then slowly pull up and down while you tell me how good it feels to have my white, hot heat around you, squeezing you... I want to feel you inside me, your cock hot and thick as it fills me to the point of bursting and then I want you to cum inside me, pushing me over the edge… making me explode around you. Will you let me?"

Sasuke blinked while hundreds of responses came to his mind only to be disregarded, none of them good enough, profound enough, simple or complex enough for what his angel was offering him. In the end, he nodded, black bangs brushing his cheeks and when his lips parted only two words were coherent enough to come out.

"Fuck, yes."

If the blinding smile that crossed Naruto's face and illuminated his crystal blue eyes was anything to go by, he had done just fine.

Sasuke watched, his gaze unwavering, while Naruto shifted and adjusted himself until he was sitting in Sasuke's lap, his back against Sasuke's chest and his tan legs spread wide on either side of Sasuke's pale thighs. The back of Naruto's head rested against his shoulder and Sasuke placed a tender kiss at the blonde's temple. Pale hands ran up and down Naruto's arms and Naruto opened the tube in his hands before thoroughly slicking two figures. The clean tan hand stilled one of Sasuke's hands and slicked up two of his fingers as well.

"What are you planning, angel?"

Naruto held Sasuke's hand in his until their four slicked fingers were pressed together. "Will you help me, S'uke? We'll prepare my tight hole together…"

"Oh…yes, Naruto," Sasuke hissed and he held his breath while Naruto moved their joined hands to his entrance and together they moved the four well slicked fingers around the puckered hole.

"You first," Naruto whispered and placed kisses along Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke groaned when he separated one of his fingers from the rest and pressed into Naruto's tight heat. Naruto's breath faltered against the skin on his neck and he stilled for a moment until the sweet breaths returned to normal.

"You're so tight, angel. Put one of your fingers in and see… see how tight you are around both of our fingers."

They both inhaled sharply as a tan finger wiggled in alongside Sasuke's and Naruto's muscles tightened momentarily at the new intrusion.

"Fuck, Sasuke… fuck, fuck, fuck…" Naruto's hand tightened around Sasuke's and he forced their joined hands to thrust in and out, twisted and turning even as his eyes closed in pain and his breaths became uneven. "I need you, please, I need to feel you…"

"Stop! Naruto, stop!" Sasuke said and his free hand reached down and stilled their joined hands.

"No, Sasuke, nooo…" Naruto's head fell back against his shoulder and Sasuke could feel the sweat on Naruto's neck and looked over to see it glisten on his forehead, the idiot's eyes still squeezed closed tightly.

"I won't let you be hurt, dobe. Even if it is you doing the hurting. We are doing this together and I refuse to hurt you." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes wide with need and he rocked his hips so that the two fingers still inside moved and rubbed at his walls.

"I know, you're right… you're always right, bastard… you would never hurt me," Naruto said into Sasuke's pale neck, "But, it's good now… see… add another… please."

Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto's forehead. His own cock throbbed painfully between his legs, pressed tightly against Naruto's back. His hips thrust shallowly and Naruto moaned at the feeling of precum on his hot skin of his lower back while Sasuke slipped another finger into his hole.

"Ahhh… Sasuke…" Naruto's hips lifted off the bed forcing their joined fingers deeper until Naruto's body shuddered in Sasuke's arms. The muscles tightened around the three fingers until Sasuke wasn't sure which digits were his and which belonged to Naruto.

"You're so hot, dobe. Riding our fingers, preparing yourself for when you slide onto my cock, taking it inside you, burning me with your tight, hot hole… fuck, Naruto… I don't know how much longer…"

His voice stuck in his throat when he felt Naruto's final finger squeeze along the other three and Naruto arched and screamed out in his arms. Suddenly Sasuke was thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto, unsure who was controlling their joint movements. Naruto's mewls and moans were driving him insane and he vaguely felt the fingernails of Naruto's free hand dig into his thigh.

"So good…" Naruto moaned.

"So tight…" Sasuke returned and then, gathering every ounce of willpower he had ever possessed, Sasuke pulled at their joint hands until they were free of Naruto's tight heat and Naruto whimpered at the loss… or maybe it was Sasuke. The dark haired man couldn't tell as he forced himself to take calming breaths of air.

"S'uke…" Naruto whined into his chest.

"Ride me, angel. You're ready now. Take my cock deep… Scream for me, angel… make me scream for you while I fill you to overflowing…"

"Damn, S'uke…" Naruto mumbled, "… you could make an angel BEG to sin…"

Strong pale arms picked Naruto up and twisted him around until the blonde straddle his thighs. Sasuke's swollen cock stood straight up between them, precum running freely down his shaft. The erotic sight made Naruto's already painfully erect cock nearly burst with need.

"Beg me, angel," Sasuke said and then sucked in his breath harshly when tan fingers wrapped tightly around his dick and squeezed. "What, Naruto… what are you doing…"

Naruto bent over until his mouth was near Sasuke's ear, his hips thrusting so that his cock rubbed against Sasuke's thigh and his fingers still wrapped tightly around Sasuke's erection. "No, my angel, 'you' beg…" Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ears and the licked the pale shell.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke yelled and only the tight hold around his cock stopped him from coming right there. "Naruto…" he growled in warning over his panting.

"Do it, Sasuke… beg me. Beg me to mount you. Beg me, my angel."

Sasuke squeeze his eyes shut trying to gain control but the tan hips kept thrusting and nimble fingers moved delicately over his length and Naruto's fucking tongue licked his earlobe…

"Please!" Sasuke yelled his fingers digging into Naruto's ass, lifting him in his desperation.

The tongue stopped, but nothing else and Naruto lifted his head until he was looking down on Sasuke, "You're so beautiful, S'uke… panting beneath me..."

"Yes.." Sasuke hissed.

"Needing me…"

"Yesssss…"

"Wanting me…"

"Yes, fuck, yessss…"

"What do you want, S'uke?"

"YOU… angel… I want you… riding me. Pushing yourself down on my fucking rock hard cock… now… PLEASE!!"

"All you had to do was ask, bastard." Naruto chuckled and pushed his lips against Sasuke's, the gentleness of the gesture driving Sasuke insane with need. His desperation was reaching critical levels and he shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth, jabbing the muscle against Naruto's before twisting his head to the side.

"Get on my cock now, Naruto, or there will be no 'riding'," Pale hands grabbed Naruto's hips and steadied the blonde over his pulsing member, "There will just be me, flipping your ass over and pounding you into the bed so fucking hard that when we finish we'll be on the goddamn floor!"

"Jesus, Sasuke…" Naruto growled. He was tempted to stall just to see if Sasuke would follow through with his… delicious… threat.

The choice was taken from him when Sasuke guided himself into Naruto's entrance until the head was anchored at his ready and… oh fuck… willing hole.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked at the last moment, black eyes meeting blue. In that look and in that moment, they communicated without words… want me, love me, fill me, love me, need me, love me, fuck me… love me… always.

With a nod of Naruto's blonde head, Sasuke eased up his hold on the tan hips and Naruto lowered himself slowly, taking inch by inch until he was finally seated against Sasuke's tight, hot balls.

"God, Naruto… I'm inside you… so deep, fuck and tight, so fucking tight…"

Naruto breathed deeply through his mouth and nose, willing his body to relax and forcing the pleasure of being filled to the forefront of his mind. "S'uke…" He moaned, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face before disappearing behind his neck, "I want to move now… let me, S'uke… please…"

It was only then that Sasuke realized he was holding Naruto's hips tightly, forcing the blonde man to be still and adjust to his intrusion. Relinquishing his grip, he ran his fingers over the straining muscles of Naruto's thighs, "God, yes, angel… move. I want to see you pull off me and then take me back in…" Naruto's leg muscles shifted and the blonde lifted slowly until Sasuke feared he might slip out before the tan hips slammed back down.

"FUCK!" They cried in unison and Naruto's eyes snapped open having closed at some point, "Sasuke… Sasuke… oh, so hot… so hard… you fill me up, but I want more," Naruto planted his hands on Sasuke's chest and lifted quickly only to slam down hard and fast. The action brushed his prostate and he screamed out, "Help me, S'uke… fuck me… hard… make me scream!"

Bending his knees until his feet were flat against the bed, Sasuke shoved his hips up as Naruto pushed himself down. They rocked into each other repeatedly, harder and faster.

"Yes, angel, you're holding me so good, so tight inside you. I'm so close, angel… so close."

Naruto vaguely heard the wicked tenor of Sasuke's voice wash over him but he was so enraptured with the feeling of riding his dark haired angel, the hot cock pounding into him from below as he impaled himself from above, he couldn't make out the words until Sasuke gripped his blonde spikes and yanked him down, stealing his breath with his lips before whispering, "Cum for me, angel…"

And like an explosion, white erupted behind his eyes and inside his ears until the feeling overwhelmed all of his senses and he spilled himself again and again and again over Sasuke's pale chest.

"SASUKE!!" He screamed and when Sasuke's orgasm took hold of him and Naruto felt the liquid heat fill him, he sobbed at the feeling of completion and all the strength left him, his exhausted body collapsing onto Sasuke's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, vigorously drying his hair with a towel only to stop at the doorway when he saw Naruto curled up on the bed. Still damp from the shower, Naruto's hair was the color of warm honey and his gray t-shirt rode up showing the dip in his lower back before the golden skin was covered by the waist of his black and orange sleep pants. His angel was so very beautiful, strong, sexy and, Sasuke smirked, thoroughly fucked.

After shifting Naruto's weight to the side, Sasuke had helped the younger man into the shower and worshiped the tan body once more, with his soap covered hands, as he cleaned the evidence of their activities off of Naruto's chest and from between his legs. Naruto could barely string together words, much less sentences, and just leaned against the wall or Sasuke's chest until Sasuke helped him out of the bathroom. The dobe didn't even open his eyes as Sasuke dressed him and put him to bed before heading in the finish his bedtime routine

The dark haired ninja smiled and tossed the towel aside, walking naked across the room, the moonlight through the window illuminating his pale, tone body.

"Hmmm… S'uke," a sleepy voice came from the bed but Sasuke didn't verbally respond and just nodded his dark head while he pulled on his own dark blue sleep pants, opting to forgo the shirt. Naruto didn't continue, so Sasuke supposed he must have fallen asleep. Crawling softly onto the bed, not wanting jostle his sleeping idiot, Sasuke sided up to Naruto and pulled the blonde gently against his chest so that he could feel Naruto's sweet breaths against his neck.

"Hmmm… Strong within you, the force is… hmmm," Naruto whispered into the dark, "Make Naruto scream in pleasure, you do… young Uchiha."

Sasuke's black eyes shot open, "Dobe… you did not just talk to me like… YODA… did you?"

A sleepy giggle escaped from the blonde in his arms as Naruto snuggled tighter against him and Sasuke growled.

"Guess what movie I'm choosing next, young Uchiha…"

"Naruto, I swear to…" But Naruto had relaxed completely in his arms and Sasuke knew the dumbass had fallen asleep. Staring up at the ceiling, the dark haired ninja tried to think of a way to get out of movie night… but, Sasuke was also a genius and a smirk to rival the devil's own crossed his moonlit face.

If the dobe got to pick another movie, then, so did he. Kakashi had mentioned a new movie coming out next week… what was the name again? Oh yes, 'Jounin Cock Jocks, IV'.

The dark chuckle echoed around the room and Naruto Uzumaki shivered in his sleep as if someone had walked over his grave. Strong, pale arms wrapped around him and smiling lips muttered into golden silk,

"Love you, I do… hmmm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
